Aang and Katara
by Jetrock
Summary: Katara is going far away and Aang is left back at home, still haven't confessed his feelings for her. Find out what happens next by reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Aang**

_I should have asked her. Now it's too late. _With those thoughts coursing through his mind, he walked slowly, regretfully home, knowing he would probably never see her again.

The young Avatar dropped onto his small bed in his small apartment in the small neighbourhood. He turned over and over all night but he just couldn't fall into the void of sleep. Realising this at around midnight, he got up and decided to go to the forest nearby. There, he could think, relax and bend the elements without being disturbed.

Night held many dangers in these small and shady neighbourhoods but he was the Avatar and although he didn't overestimate his abilities, muggers shouldn't have been a problem for him.

With no other sound disturbing the quiet, his footsteps echoed quite loudly.

When he found a clearing between the many clumps of trees, he stomped his foot on the ground. It sent a shockwave around him which he used to feel for any humans. There were none. _I'm glad Toph taught me how to do that, _he thought, with respect for his earthbending master and good friend.

Air was his favourite element so he started out with that. The Avatar spun around, pulling the air towards him and sending it swirling in all directions. He sucked in a large amount of air and blew it all out suddenly. It blasted all the yellowed and browned leaves off the towering trees.

Catching sight of the lake beyond through the thicket of trees, he created a ball of air and pushed it with great force. The invisible ball hurtled across the water, only a few centimetres above it. It forced the war to separate in two directions.

The young man gazed up and saw the beautiful glowing disk of gold in the sky. It was a full moon tonight. Drawing on its vast expanse of power, he lifted a good amount of water out of the lake and moved it around, feeling the push and pull movements. Waterbending reminded him of_ her._

A sudden _crack _caused him to drop the water, which landed back in the lake with a huge _splash, _a lot of it spilling out.

He turned to see what had caused the disturbance and he saw a platypus bear casting a shadow over him. It roared and the Avatar ran. He didn't want to fight it.

When he finally stopped to look around, he realised he was realised he was nowhere near home. Somehow, he had come out at the other side of the forest. This was Katara's street.

He wondered if she had left yet. Filled with curiosity, he dashed to her house. The two- storey blue and white house loomed over him, daring him to come closer. All the lights were off but that was no surprise. It was well past midnight by now.

He crept closer, listening for any sounds that came from within. He heard nothing, but again, it wasn't a big surprise. Knocking on the door a few times, he nervously waited. There were no answer. With airbending he launched himself up onto a particular windowsill and peeked inside. The curtains were gone, the bedsheets, the pillow, everything was gone. It was just a bare room.

He didn't bother checking the other rooms. They had already left and he didn't know where they were going. He was about to jump down when he noticed a piece of paper inside. The windows were unlocked so he pulled it open carefully so that he wouldn't fall down and slid in.

He picked it up and read it.

It was displaying a school called United Republic University.

Aang stayed up the rest of the night, pondering over what he would do next.

**Katara**

She sat looking up at the television with her eyes glazed. She was thinking about Aang. _I should have told him my feelings for him, but he didn't say anything to me so he probably doesn't feel the same way._

She thought back to the first day she met him:

_Her mother had died a few weeks before and she was still in her emotionless shell. She didn't feel much. She didn't want to eat. She didn't talk to her friends, or even her own family. She just sat there gazing out the window and into the sky, imagining her mother looking down at her from the spirit world._

_When she looked around, everything was grey. She felt like there would never be sunshine for her eyes again. Then, she met Aang. He was two years younger but he was very clever and was accelerated into her class. Friendly, kind, generous and funny Aang. He made her smile. It had been such a long time and it felt strange but she liked it._

_It didn't take long for them to become best friends. As the years past, her feelings for the boy grew. She thought he was starting to feel the same way but maybe she was wrong, and now, she would probably never see him again._

**A bit shorter than usual but I hoped you enjoyed it. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need a BETA reader to help with my dialogue and helping my story flow. You can either tell me in your review or PM me. Please review. Thank you. Longest chapter yet.**

**Aang**

It was a very colourful day. The sun shone brightly in the cloudless while the birds chirped and children laughed and played. It lifted Aang's mood but he still had mixed feelings about his huge decision. He was leaving Gyatso and all his other friends behind to chase after Katara. The young avatar knew he wouldn't do this for anyone else, but what if she didn't like him as much as he liked her? What if it was all a waste? _No! _he told himself. Katara was his life. He loved her and he wouldn't- couldn't rest until he told her.

Gyatso gave him a bone- crushing hug with tears just waiting to fall. The old man was the father Aang never knew. He had taken him in when he was just a baby abandoned by his parents. He had provided Aang with everything he needed and more. Being one of the best airbenders in the world, he had been given the task of training the avatar and in Aang's opinion, he had done an incredible job. But now, he was getting very old and Aang knew if he left, he might never see his teacher again. Aang bit his lip but Gyatso immediately recognized his expression. "Aang, no. Do not worry about me. Now is the time for you to pursue your life. Go after her Aang. I'll still be here when you come back."

Slowly nodding, Aang swung his backpack over his shoulders and picked up his two suitcases. With one final wave, he stepped into his friend, Junji's, car. As they cruised down the highway, he gazed out the window, never once listening to his fellow airbender's bizarre music or the constant bickering.

The bison sanctuary came into view an hour later. Aang noticed this and snapped out of his trance. He jumped out and grabbed his luggage. Junji gave him a bear hug and it took a lot of effort on Aang's part to wriggle out of it. "I guess this is goodbye," Aang said sadly.

"C'mon Aang. You know this is only a see you later," Junji replied.

The avatar smiled at his friend's optimism as he turned away and entered the sanctuary.

The adult sky bisons lounged on the soft green grass, keeping a watchful eye on their young, who playfully flew around and chased each other. There were about two dozen altogether but there had been hundreds only a few years ago. The reason for their devastating population decrease was poachers. Greedy for the money they would receive from selling the evasive and powerful creatures, poachers, most of them firebenders, had flocked to the mountains where the sky bisons bred, and in most of them were captured or killed.

When Aang turned twelve, the time when he became the youngest airbending master ever, and was told he was the avatar, he had been given one of the few adult sky bisons left. With it, he had travelled the world to find elemental masters. The South Pole was first on his list of places to go so he headed there with the attention of finding a waterbending master there. He had expecting a grand ice fortress, so he was completely stunned to find a couple of tents surrounded by a low and weak ice wall.

Mingling with the water tribe, he found out most of the people had gone to the Northern Water Trobe which was much bigger, stronger and busy. Only a few people had stayed behind. These people were the ones who could never live with the customs of their sister tribe. Only one waterbending master lived there and she was only sixteen fourteen. A prodigy, much like him.

As soon as he saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. As time past, he discovered she was also kind, loving and caring. His feelings for her grew but she never seemed to notice.

When he was deemed a master, Katara volunteered to come with him on his journey to the earth kingdom. He happily agreed, but her protective brother, Sokka, just had to come along, making it even harder for him to tell her his feelings.

In the Earth Kingdom, King Kuei had shown Aang various earthbending masters, all of them undoubtedly powerful. However, the boy just couldn't choose and left. The Beifongs, known as the richest family in the Earth Kingdom and maybe the world, allowed the avatar to stay at their home. It was here he met the blind earthbender, Toph. Her parents would constantly fuss over her and kept her a secret from the rest of the world. Needless to say, she hated this. That was why it was so easy for her to run away from the comfort of the Beifongs and join the avatar.

Earthbending was like the impossible element for Aang. He could not face a situation head- on like an earthbender, but always evaded it. Toph had pushed and pushed him until he finally stood up for himself and he could finally earthbend.

When Toph declared him a master, the gang flew to the Fire Nation where they took in a banished prince, who was miserable after losing everything in his life. He became their friend and taught Aang firebending.

With the mastery of the four elements, he took their leader, Ozai's, life. It stopped the annihilation of the airbenders but that didn't make it any easier for Aang. His whole life, he had been taught all life was precious, and now, he had killed a human being. A horrible, evil and dangerous human, but a human nonetheless.

Seeing how hard the recent events were for Aang, Team Avatar, as Sokka called it, decided to start a normal life. At first, it was difficult and strange, having been fighting constantly for their lives only weeks ago and suddenly, they were in a classroom with other kids their age, learning algebra. Over time, they adjusted and began to enjoy school, though they still had the occasional daydream of one of their epic adventures.

Years past and they hit their growth spurts. Katara became more beautiful with every day that passed so he only got more nervous around her and he never told her how much he loved her…

"Aang? Avatar Aang!" a loud voice yelled breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright. You were just staring into the distance for five minutes straight."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the past. The good ol' days," he said more to himself than to the old nun.

"Ahh yes. I remembered the good times when I was young," she said dreamily, but snapped out of it quickly. "Avatar, you are still young. If you play your cards right, in a few years, you will think back to these times as the good times."

"Wha- I mean yes," he said, suddenly aware he was having this deepening conversation with a stranger. "Can I see Appa now?"

"Of course, follow me," she answered, taking the hint not to pry any further. Aang followed the nun in a very spacious stable with a retractable roof. It would be shut when there was rain but otherwise, it remained open and exposed the sky bisons inside to the sunlight and fresh air.

"Hey Appa! It's me, Aang!" the airbender shouted enthusiastically. Appa gave a short yawn in reply and went back to sleeping. "Well aren't you lazy today?"

Quick as a flash, Aang jumped to Appa's mouth and pulled it up. "C'mon buddy. Get up!"

The sky bison sighed and stood up on his six legs, knowing he would never get a peaceful sleep with Aang disturbing him. Grinning, Aang grabbed a saddle and tied it onto Appa's back. Next, he threw his bags onto the saddle and hopped on himself. "Time to go Appa. I know this is abrupt but I really want to make it to the school the first day it starts. Yip yip!"

The huge animal slumped back down with a loud crash and his eyes drooped down again. "Appa I know you're not tired. You're just really lazy from staying inside a stable eating hay for most of the past five years," Aang said.

When Appa didn't respond, Aang added, "We're going to see Katara and Sokka." He knew Appa enjoyed Katara's company and especially annoying Sokka.

It grunted as it stood up again. Aang took this as a sign that Appa was going. He airbended himself onto his furry friend and shouted, "Yip yip!" The sky bison launched its bulky body into the sky and flew upwards. When they reached a preferable altitude, they skimmed across the light blue sky, looking at the tiny dots and splashes of colour.

Aang was leaving the Earth Kingdom, and soon, he would be in Republic City.

**Katara**

"Sokka, I don't know about this," Katara said, as her eyes scoped everything in the room. "Isn't this place a bit too fancy? I mean we're just two university students and this is a mansion."

"Dad said it was okay," Sokka replied.

"Yeah but only because you said you were going to return the three million dollars to him for buying you this house, and trust me when I say you're terrible at making money."

"So? I'll just- just win the lottery or something," Sokka said, clutching at straws.

"You can't rely on the lottery. Even if you do win some money, it'll probably only be a few thousand."

"Wow. Thanks for believing in me," Sokka said, being his sarcastic self.

Rolling her blue eyes, Katara toured the rest of the house. She came back to Sokka saying, "This is actually a nice house. I love the big pool out back."

Sokka smirked but instantly stopped when she said, "As long as I don't need to pay, I'm alright with this."

"Oh man, I totally forgot. This is so unfair. Katara you gotta help me."

She stared crossly at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, "Of course I will. You couldn't survive without me."

Katara walked away smiling. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

**I finished this right after watching ep 12 and 13 of LOK. The battles were so cool but in case you guys haven't watched it yet, I won't spoil i**t.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't get any reviews for chapter 2 but meh. I'm sure I'll get a lot in this chapter, and my BETA is The-Dark-Swordsman1.**

**Katara**

Rain pattered the usually crowded streets of Republic City. It bounced off the hard concrete and flowed into nearby drains. People stayed to the sides of the buildings where they were sheltered from most of the rain. Only one person was rushing through the curtain of water. That person was Katara, and she was running late on her orientation day to her new school. Instead of having sodden clothes however, she was completely dry. With simple waves of her hands, she cast away any water that would fall on her, making it splash a safe distance away.

That did not solve the problem of slipping, sadly. Twice, her quick steps resulted in her skidding into a tree. But she wasn't going to stop now, not when she was almost there.

Without any other mishaps hindering her, she made it to the large, golden entrance of the university. The large gilded letters, _United Republic University, _which normally shone like jewels in the sunlight, were dull and gloomy in the rainy weather. Katara hurried in and closed the door quietly after herself. Her eyes fell upon the most opulent room she had ever seen. Furnished to perfection, with dazzling blues, reds, greens and silvers, it was the ultimate show- off front office.

She could have admired it much longer if she could but now was not the time. Dropping her bag along with the heap of others, she slowly pushed the grand doors of the hall open. _Seriously, this place is more like a castle than a school, _she thought.

The doors were quite heavy but she managed to get one of the double doors open and slipped in, allowing the door to slowly shut, not wanting to make a racket, causing the one hundred or so students staring at her. An old, bony woman seemed to be in the middle of an unbearably boring speech so no one was alert. This made it easy for her to seat herself on one of the remaining chairs and pretend she was there the whole time. "- any rule- breaking will be punished with great severity. Please take your personal handbook of the school code of conduct and regulations…" the woman droned, with absolutely no expression. She didn't even nrrotice all the students falling asleep.

Even Katara, who was normally very attentive and immune to the power of these boring speeches, was feeling a bit drowsy. The meaningless words swirled in her head. In their circular path, they got smaller and smaller until they disappeared and new words replaced the old ones. Katara's eyes began to droop. She was a mere second away from joining the rest of her classmates, in sleep, when she heard a loud commotion just beyond the towering double doors. She strained her ears to listen but only got a few phrases, _Welcome!... Such an honour!... Do you need anything?... No need to apologise… Of course we can…_

Katara's interest level immediately perked up. No doubt there was a celebrity in the front office, and a very famous one too. Before she could investigate, the endless waves of Greek stopped. With one glance up to the stage, she could see the old woman standing there, just watching them. For a few moments longer, she continued to stare, her eyes continued to narrow and her lips pursed. Then out of nowhere, she barked, "ATTENTION!"

The effect was instantaneous. The young adults, who had been asleep only seconds ago, were now sitting with a straight back, and eyes wide open and fixated on the speaker. "Next time I see any of you lazing around in this school, I will personally punish you. Throughout the hall, there were many gulp and scared looks.

Katara was stunned to see the previously uninteresting and weak woman become a strict… hag. "Now grab the handbooks and leave through the west exit in an _orderly _manner. Complying, each student took a thick book full of useless information, that they would probably never read, and exited the hall. Katara was the last one to leave and she caught of a glimpse of the hag greeting a young man as if she was the nicest person in the world. _He must be pretty important for that woman to be so nice._

Katara followed the stream of adults out into the oval, where they were split into four groups and were led in different directions. Her group was being led by a friendly teacher, who was very excited to meet the first students of the newly established university. After all, it had only been six years since Aang had restored balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai, and it still took a lot of time for all the nations to settle down. It was especially difficult since Aang was very young and none of the grumpy old high councilors of the world took him very seriously. Thankfully, Fire Lord Zuko, King Kuei, Chiefs Hakoda and Arnook respected him and took in what he said.

They passed through the classrooms they would be learning in, all sparkling and new. A few boys gave her a cocky smile or a wink, while she tried to avoid them as best she could. Afterwards, the tour finished and they were allowed to leave. Her brother Sokka was listening to the radio in his sapphire- coloured Porsche when Katara stepped out of the school. It was impossible not to notice, when all around it, there were beat- up, used cars. People mobbed the vehicle, admiring every inch of it. When Sokka looked up to dozens of people pressing against his amazing car, he screamed in horror and threw the door open.

He yelled at the people to go away and they did, eventually. As soon as he was alone with his car, he inspected it carefully, looking for even the tiniest scratch. Once, he thought he saw a gash, but it was just some bird poop that had trailed backwards when he had driven it. When he had double- checked it, Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. His blue beauty was safe. All he had to do was wash the bird stains off.

"Um Sokka…" Katara said from behind him.

Sokka jumped up in surprise but saw it was only his sister. "So how did it go?" he asked.

"It was okay," she replied, as they got in the car. "This school is huge and so fancy but there's this really strict lady. She was the one who gave the speech."

"Ah, you must mean Miss Rajah. But don't worry, most of the teachers are pretty cool here," Sokka explained. His orientation had been yesterday.

Sokka drove their car past the open gates of their wealthy estate. Perfectly trimmed grass and hedges lined the short drive up. At the top, he stopped the Porsche and stepped out to open the large garage doors. "Maybe we should get one of those servant guys?" he asked

"A butler?" Katara suggested.

"Yeah, that would make life so much easier."

"Sokka, we'll get too lazy if we do that!"

He gave her a simple shrug before opening the front door.

**Aang**

_Just smile and nod. Smile and nod, _Aang told himself as Miss Rajah's words entered through one ear and out the other. At first, he had been annoyed at this, but now, he was just tired. He knew he should have refused the private tour. If he had gone with the others, he might have seen Katara, but she was gone by now. When Miss Rajah gestured for him to follow her, he sighed and did as she requested.

Some of the staff were quite irritating, but Aang couldn't help but be impressed at the fanciness of the school. Good use had been made of the funds that the school committee had been entrusted with. The oval was a plateau of green with open space to each side. Standing in the middle, the avatar, felt free. Much more than he had, in a long time, since the city had been crowded with decrepit buildings and the forest was crowded with trees.

Aang snuck away silently when the teacher was too busy explaining the countless rules, to notice. Now was a good time to practice an airbending move that was very useful, if you were surrounded by enemies. He sprinted with his airbending to the oval and shot himself up jubilantly. In the air, he sent out another blast of air, propelling himself even higher. Once he was high enough, he pushed the air behind him, forcing him to shoot straight down. With his right fist, he formed a small ball of air and reached out with it. When it collided with the ground, the ball exploded and sent a shock wave in a huge circle. Aang wasn't hurt because he was pushed upwards, and with his airbending, he drifted back down.

The entire move had been executed in only a couple seconds, and Aang was filled with adrenaline from the speed and the wind rushing through his entire body. He sat down on the freshly mown grass, his breathing getting steadier. Hours could have flown past but he wouldn't have noticed. He was perfectly relaxed.

It was only when he heard an, "Ahem!" that he got up. He turned to see Miss Rajah staring down at him. "Oh hey. I was just relaxing," he said weakly.

He could tell she wanted to scold him from leaving her talking to no one for at least half an hour, but she also wanted to be on good terms with the avatar so she bottled in her anger. "That's fine. Here are your timetable and student diary," she said as calmly as she could.

"Thanks. Well I'm going now. Bye!" Aang yelled as he ran away as quickly as he could, wanting to be out of range when the cranky teacher blew her top.

With airbending enhancing his speed, Aang made it out of the school unbelievably quickly and started walking to the house he had been given when he arrived with no place to stay. Along the way, there were constant murmurs of, _"Is that the avatar?" _The dozens of eyes followed him as he passed by. He knew they were scanning his blue tattoos.

This was making Aang too uncomfortable so he ducked into a side alley and vanished from the curious crowd. Behind him, the people shrugged and went back to what they were doing before, allowing Aang to sigh in relief. Despite being treated this way for years, he had never gotten used to it or enjoyed the attention.

Continuing his way through the alley, he couldn't help but notice a few dead cats here and there. It made him shudder. He would have to bring this problem to the attention of the council. Republic City had to be a safe and happy place for everyone, even the animals.

The black walls on either side seemed to be closing in on him as the sky grew darker. Aang was the avatar but that didn't mean he wasn't scared or at least uncomfortable about this. No doubt allies like this were all over the city and were the ideal place to be mugged. Even right now, someone could be ahead, lying in the shadows, just waiting for someone to pass. Thoughts like this made Aang quicken his pace.

The alley should have come to an end by now but it still showed no sign of that. Aang suddenly felt fear grip him like never before. Not even when he had to fight Ozai. No, this was way worse. A weak gust of wind blew through the narrow passage. As soon as Aang felt it, he started shivering. Goosebumps formed on his arms and legs. His blood felt icy and sluggish. It put pressure on his veins, which started to bulge. He suspected they would pop at any second and he would die in this dark, foreboding place, but they held up. The avatar state had been triggered, and Aang finally released the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"NO!" a terrible voice screamed. It seemed to shake the ground and sway the walls, even after it had died down. "You must die!"

The avatar rose and with the multitude of his past lives, he said, "Who are you? Are you a spirit?"

There was silence. Deafening silence, as they nervously awaited the answer. But there was none.

He exited the avatar state and relaxed. The dark presence had disappeared but he was certain he would see it again.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aang**

The few wispy clouds drifted lazily across the dazzling yellowy- orange sky, while all kinds of spirits frolicked and basked in the warmth. It was a usual day in the spirit world, but Aang just couldn't help feeling something was big was going to happen. Strolling on the soft, green grass, he looked around him, watching out for possible threats or simply anything out of the ordinary. Spirits stopped whatever they were doing when they saw him pass by. "Look it's the avatar," they would murmur amongst themselves. Aang gave them a simple nod to show he acknowledged them but he mostly ignored them. He had more important things to do anyway. Seeing how the avatar was acting, the spirits shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing before.

Aang sighed, frustrated. Every part of his body was telling him something was wrong, but he just didn't know what it was. School would be starting soon, maybe it was time to go back. He would have to come back and look for that evil presence next time.

He turned to leave when he saw the face. It was a devious, smirking expression, and strangely, belonged to a peaceful, moss spirit. The eyes were the most disturbing, completely black and piercing into his own. Aang fell back, stunned at the sight. He blinked, trying to rid his mind of the feeling of malice. When he looked at the spirit again, it was smiling at him, maybe a bit curious as to why he fell. _Just your imagination, _he told himself.

"No. Not just your imagination," said the same dark voice that had spoken to him in the alley. Looking around to see if anyone else had heard that, he was shocked. All the spirits were playing around as if nothing happened. The voice must have been in his head, but this time, Aang was sure it was not his imagination. It just felt so real.

"Who are you?" he said. To someone watching, he knew he looked like he had gone crazy. First, falling backwards over something of his imagination and now, talking to himself. He hadn't expected an answer but he received one, "I am a spirit. A very powerful one and I'll be meeting you again very soon, in the physical world." Then, Aang's feeling of evil disappeared. The dark spirit had gone, but he knew it would keep to its word and they would meet again. Aang didn't look forward to dealing with one so foreboding but it was his job as avatar.

Escaping the spirit world and returning to his physical body, he took a deep breath. His time with the spirits may have been over but his day was just beginning.

**Katara**

Katara watched, hiding a laugh as Sokka grudgingly entered his first class, textiles. She thought back to earlier this morning, when Sokka had read his timetable, and how he had almost fainted at the first few words. "Textiles?!" he said, incredulous. "That's just a fancy name for sewing, isn't it? What kind of school has sewing classes? And I thought this place was cool." She had shook her head, amused and said, "It's only for one term, and you can stitch your own clothes."

"But that's a woman's job. I'm a manly… man, and I don't do sewing."

She had looked at him sourly and walked away after that, making sure she ignored him for the rest of the day.

Now, onto her schedule. It read masters' waterbending class first. Something to look forward to. She went to the waterbending classroom, or pavilion as they called it in the tour. It was about a hundred metres away from the oval and was almost impossible to see with all the trees, branches and leaves that surrounded it. Weird place for a classroom, it almost felt like she was going into a secret base, or something like that. Muddy footprints marked a sort of path through the bushes.

Reaching the pavilion, she tugged open the heavy metal door. It was colder inside, but not by much. Other students were piling their bags in a corner and she followed them. After putting her bag there, she sat down on a desk like the rest of them, and waited for the teacher. Getting bored, Katara started a conversation with the girl next to her. "Hi. I'm Katara. What's your name?"

The girl smiled sweetly at her and said, "Nice to meet you Katara. I'm Zekiah. Weird name right? It's because my parents really wanted a boy named Zeke."

Katara smiled back, happy to have met someone friendly. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. You?"

"I'm from the north, but I don't like some of their old traditions."

Katara thought she would make a great friend, but before they could talk more, the door was pushed open. Everyone turned in their seats to see who it was. While he shut the door gently, they saw he was a tall, bald and had a light skin colour. Much lighter than any waterbender she had ever seen. Then, she noticed the blue line that streaked up his bald head, and she gasped. No, it couldn't be! But it was. Aang's here? Why? Aang was our teacher? The avatar as our teacher? No, that would be completely unfair seeing as Katara was much better at teaching waterbending and Aang would have said that. Her mind was in overdrive with all the questions.

_Okay, _she thought, as the positive and negative parts of her mind started fighting. _Why is Aang here? Maybe he came for me. No, he wouldn't do that. He probably came because he played a big part in founding the school, and wanted to see how it would start off. But maybe- No! No! No! Don't even think about it. He's just a friend, and that's all he'll ever be…_

**I know it's short but I wanted to end the chapter with this. Review please, please, please! **


End file.
